


Bumpy ride.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [92]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), F/M, Fluff, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The Ark Station, i think, in which reader sneaks with bellamy into the dropship bc thats what lovers do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy x reader, where bell and the reader sneak into going down with the 100 for Octavia and it was a bumpy ride and Bellamy would get protective"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bumpy ride.

**YOUR POV**

We hadn't really been allowed to visit Octavia at all; I mean, I wasn't expecting to be allowed myself since I wasn't really family, but Bellamy? I couldn't understand. Sure, they had committed a crime according to the dumb rules in the ship but they were brother and sister, how could they think it was okay to keep them apart? I didn't even want to think about Octavia getting floated, it had been hard enough watching Bellamy breakdown almost a year ago when they murdered his mother and O got incarcerated, but Octavia's 18th birthday kept getting closer and closer and I kept thinking of something we could do but I was met with a wall every time. I wished there was something we could do. Anything.

\- "Hey."

\- "Hi."

I turned around as soon as I heard Bellamy walking into our room; after everything that had happened, I didn't want him living alone so I applied for a room together and they gave it to us almost right away. I had seen in his eyes how grateful he was when the words died in his throat as he broke down that first night; Bellamy meant everything to me, I couldn't imagine losing him and I wouldn't pretend I could begin to understand his pain. It had been good, really good, just us, doing our thing; he had been demoted to janitor which I thought was a loss for the guard since Bellamy would've been the best member for them and I knew he wasn't happy about it either, as much as he never complained. That was Bellamy: always keeping up an I-have-it-together front, even if he was breaking inside.

\- "I have to tell you something because I've made a choice and you have to make yours."

\- "You're scaring me."

\- "I can't make this choice for you."

\- "Okay." -I nodded, taking his hands in mine- "What are we doing?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I also had been listening carefully to his tone, a tone he only used when talking about Octavia and I was almost certain he had a plan of his own to break her free and, no matter what it was, I was in on it. No matter the consequences. Octavia was my family too and I'd never leave Bellamy alone, not even if the punishment if we got caught was being floated.

To my surprise, the plan hadn't exactly been his, but that was the least of my concerns, wondering how he -we- were going to pull it off. I knew I'd never be able to shoot a gun and Bellamy was scared of how I'd view him if he did what was asked of him.

\- "Bellamy, I'm with you. If Jaha has to die to save your sister, then so be it." -I made sure he was looking into my eyes, his thumbs rubbing the top of my hands, a thankful smile on his lips- "She's my family too. If I knew how to shoot a gun, I'd do it myself."

\- "Do you know how much I love you?"

\- "Till death does us part." -I nodded as he took my face in his hands.

\- "And even after that."

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I was scared out of my mind of what Y/N would think; I loved her more than I ever cared about myself and I knew I'd never be able to live with the judgement I feared her eyes would show me as I told her about the plan. I loved her, and I knew she loved me just as much, but I couldn't ask her to be complicit in murder, let alone to come with me down to Earth where we could die as soon as we landed if the air was toxic like we all thought it was. But this was Y/N we were talking about, the woman that had gone above and beyond to make sure I wasn't alone and that I didn't do anything to myself after that damn dance a year ago. I'd never be able to repay her for all she had done for me, but I hoped she knew I'd love her way past the day I died. I intended to marry her, Octavia had been questioning when I was going to propose as we walked to the dance. God, I had no idea how this would turn out but I hope we'd make it out alive.

\- "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

\- "I know." -she nodded as she put on her jacket, watching me put on my guard uniform again, eyeing me up and down- "But I can't let you go alone looking like that."

\- "It's good then that Earth will be deserted for us both to explore."

I offered her my hand and pulled her to me, wrapping my arm around her waist and moving her head up to kiss her, feeling her smile fading against my lips as she kissed me back, holding onto my shoulders. Nothing had ever felt so much like home like she did; I knew nothing and no one else ever would. I was so thankful I had found Y/N so many years ago, knowing my life had only been better because she was in it.

As I let go of her, she gave me a reassuring look. I could do this. We could do it. We had a plan, it wouldn't be hard once we got past the first line of guards; once that was done, Y/N would sneak into the group that was taking kids into the ship and pretend to be there to help one of them who was having a hard time being controlled, pretending to give them a sedative while I went to do my part, rendezvous point at the door of the ship before sergeant Shumway closed it. I hated what I was going to do, but I couldn't leave Octavia alone. My sister was worth this. She was worth doing everything in my hand to keep her safe. I didn't even want to think about it, making it all as fast as I could, rushing through the crowd, trying to keep my thoughts from going down too fast as I got to the door. Y/N wasn't there and panic rushed through my veins.

\- "Is it done?" -Shumway showed up from inside the ship.

\- "Yes."

\- "Your girlfriend is inside." -I furrowed my eyebrows, I wasn't sure I could trust him- "A patrol came rushing through so I sent her inside. Trust me and get in, or stay back here and die."

\- "Bellamy, he's telling the truth."

I heard Y/N's voice inside so I didn't give it a second thought, running inside, hearing the door closing after myself, not seeing Y/N at the beginning but soon feeling her hand on my arm as she walked towards me from the shadows. I felt such relief that I couldn't help but wrap my arms tight around her, keeping her glued to me as I felt the tears in my eyes, trying to hold them in but not for long as Y/N reassured me; both of us almost landing on the floor as the ship got out of the Ark and we started moving down, having to sit down quickly, putting on her seatbelt before I managed to sit down, taking her hand in mine, closing my eyes for a second, praying to whoever was listening that we'd make it out of this one.

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't scared; I was terrified out of my mind for everything that'd come after the dropship's door closed. I was euphoric to be out of the Ark with Bellamy, but I was afraid of what'd come next. I hated the trip down with a passion, biting my lower lip and closing my eyes, holding onto the seat in fear I'd start flying if I didn't. At some point, we lost gravity inside and I felt my body wanting to move around and that was not something I wanted to experience, holding tighter onto Bellamy's hand.

\- "You okay?"

\- "Not really." -I glanced at him for just a second before gulping and closing my eyes again- "I can't wait to have something firm under our feet again."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "This isn't your fault." -I chuckled, thinking he was trying to make me feel better; that is, until I looked into his eyes, knowing now exactly what he meant- "Bellamy, I'd go to the end of the world with you."

\- "I know." -a small smile on his lips- "But I'm still sorry I dragged you into this."

\- "You didn't drag me, I chose to come of my own free will."

\- "Would you have come if we weren't together?"

\- "Yes."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I love you. And even if you didn't love me back, I'd rather die helping you than live not knowing what was of you."

\- "I don't deserve you."

\- "I'm pretty cool, I know."

I shrugged my shoulders, my cool façade dropping in seconds as the gravity hit us again and my feet collapsed hard on the floor alongside Bellamy's, making me fear for my life -our lives- yet again. Why couldn't it be an easy, smooth descend? No, it had to be full of bumps. What was making the bumps anyway, we were in space and then on the air, nothing was in the middle.

\- "Fuck."

I cursed under my breath, resting my head back against my seat, biting my tongue, trying to calm down, soon feeling Bellamy's hand on my thigh, opening my eyes to see it was his right one as he moved his left one to grab my own, interlacing out fingers together, bringing it to his lips and kissing the top of my own.

\- "I'd kiss you right now, but I can't really move."

\- "Yeah, you better stay strapped down to that seat."

With just that simple gesture, Bellamy made me feel better. He always did, no matter how small what he did was, he had something about him that always made me feel calm and safe. His thumb rubbing my hand gave me something to focus on, closing my eyes, soon hearing him starting to tell me a story, just like he used to do when I was overly stressed, a smile taking over my lips, squeezing his hand, feeling the smile on his voice as he kept going. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to embark on this -almost- suicide mission.

We finally felt the ship touch the ground; it wasn't the softest of landings, but I admit, it could've been much worse, so I wasn't going to complain. Bellamy was quick to get rid of his seatbelt, taking mine off and offering me his hands to stand up, his hands quickly on my face, studying my features and I knew what he meant, so I nodded, his lips soon on mine for a quick kiss before we heard movement over us, so he pulled me with him to the door, next to the lever, to make sure everyone saw him with his guard uniform. I just hoped the kids wouldn't decide to toss him around as soon as they saw him, vengeance for what the real guards in the Ark had done to all of us.

\- "You okay?"

\- "I can't wait to see O."

\- "She's going to be so excited."

\- "But..."

\- "I was sent here as a nurse practitioner and you as a guard." -I turned to face him- "That's the story."

Bellamy chuckled, looking at the floor for a moment before nodding, the first kids starting to come down in such a rush, I could barely see who was who, not really seeing Octavia, but the first kids being quick to start complaining about Bellamy's presence, wondering who I was and why I was here, so I sold our story, asking if anyone was hurt, all of them shaking their heads in denial so I nodded. It was for the best, I truly had no idea if they had sent us with any supplies so, had any of them been really hurt, I wasn't sure I could've done much for them. We were about to open the door, hoping to see Octavia as the crowd dispersed when I heard a peculiar thing that called my attention: the girl under the floor. That was Octavia. She was there.

\- "Octavia?" -I took a step towards the kids, Bellamy grabbing my hand and I could tell every single emotion going through his head- "Octavia Blake?"

\- "Y/N?"

Soon, the crowd dispersed, making way for a brunette head to move towards us, soon seeing Octavia, but this moment wasn't mine, so I moved to the side, smiling and pointing behind me with my head, watching as Octavia's eyes grew impossibly bigger with surprise, an excited smile on her lips as she ran towards Bellamy. My heart beat a bit faster as I saw them, feeling my chest filling in with a warmth I only felt around them, around my chosen family. My real family. I chuckled as I heard Octavia saying how she thought she'd never see him again, saying how excited she was to be free down here with him, the relief in Bellamy's eyes and his posture eased my mind too. But, of course, with 100 other kids around, the moment didn't last long, barely able to hug Octavia as the kids started chanting for the door to be opened, a blonde girl in the crowd disagreeing, but what were we to do? Stay indoors? Stupid.

\- "Come on, Bell." -Octavia nodded to her brother- "Open it."

\- "Listen to the girl under the floor!"

Octavia was visibly annoyed by the nickname, both Bellamy and I saw it, but his idea was much more mature than mine, taking O's hand in his, placing her in front of the door as he grabbed the lever, pulling me to him.

\- "Let's give them something to remember you by other than that."

\- "Like what?"

\- "I mean, I'd say being the first person to touch the ground in 100 years is pretty cool."

\- "We'll be right behind you."

Bellamy gave her a reassuring look and she nodded, smiling as the doors opened, the air hitting us, Bellamy's fingers interlaced with mine as the sun started to shine over Octavia's face, closing my eyes for just a second as I breathed it all in, opening them to the most gorgeous landscape I was certain I'd ever see. Octavia looked at us and we both nodded, I moving my head, prompting her to go, watching her walk to the edge and then... jump. A sense of proudness took over everything else, resting my head against Bellamy's shoulder, chuckling as Octavia rose her arms to the sky and screamed.

\- "We are back bitches!"


End file.
